


Fireflies

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I happened to love Nickelback, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Written Pre-Deathly Hallows, a bit of angst, fight me, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-03
Updated: 2006-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: / From underneath the trees, we watch the skyConfusing stars for satellites/





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> For [](https://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/)**enchanted_jae** , who I accidentally (or not so accidentally.. o.O) made read a very angsty fic. Also, the lyrics in this are from the song, If Every One Cared, by Nickelback.

We’d sit underneath the trees, you and I. Your head would sit in my lap, and I would be unable to resist running my hand through your hair. Then you’d smile up at me, and time would pause, just for that moment. Just long enough for a heart to beat thrice. Then the moment would continue, and you’d bring your face up for me to kiss.

/ From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites/

I had never dreamed that we could be together. That we could love each other so intensely… but I never regretted it for a moment. How could I? You were everything that I’d wanted…

/ I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight/

I can’t help but sigh, now, at the memories. We were so young… so in love. We just knew that if everyone could love like we did… we just knew we could imagine what the world would be.

/Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive/

I laugh softly at our young selves. Sometimes dreams really don’t come true, no matter how much you wish it. But we were happy.

/If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died/

I remember being desperate, during the war. Fearing for our safety, our sanity, our love… it just made the moments we could be together, even if for mere seconds, all the more precious.

/And I'm singing/

It taught me that I should value every waking moment we could spend together.

/ Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive/

It also gave me nightmares, for fear of losing you.

You had them too; sometimes they would be so bad that even I would wake up, and you knew that I slept like the dead. We’d cling to one another, and kiss each other’s tears away. We’d tell each stories, about what it would be like after the war.

/ And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise/

We swore that one night we would lie in a meadow one summer night, our only light fireflies and the stars. It would be a small paradise, we just knew it.

We made that promise after they tried to tear us apart. They didn’t understand just how much we meant to each other, but we would teach them that they were wrong; we were meant to be, weren’t we?

/ We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along/

We made that promise when you were dying on the battlefield, as I tried to hold your chest closed from the massive wound that came far too close to your heart.

/ Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)/

We made that firefly promise while you struggled to regain movement in your right arm, and jumped back into the war far too soon. I was terrified that you’d come close again, and I would not be there.

/ And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be/

I was there, yet again. It was pure chance, and I knew it. But I made it to you before you fell, shoving other wizards out of my way beneath the stars. You just stood there, staring at the stars, and then you started to crumple.

/ If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died.../

I could never, ever forget that heart-wrenching moment. Your eyes were closed, and I was so sure that I’d already lost you, but then your eyes fluttered open. There was such… anguish and sorrow and pain all intertwined in your eyes, your face, every line of your body.

“What do we do now?” you asked in such a lost voice. I gave you the only answer I could.

“We live.”

And we do. We live, we love, we fight, we make up.

We finally manage to sit in a meadow at midnight, watching the fireflies and the stars. We were joined by faeries, and what a sight it was…

We fell asleep out there, and we had never known such peace.

I reach out to touch your hair, and you pause in your book to look up at me, smiling. I play with a strand of your hair, wrap it around a finger, and tug lightly. You frown at me a bit, but smile when the small kitten that was curled up at your throat reaches up with a small paw to bat at my hand.

/ Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive/  



End file.
